Dyskusja użytkownika:Kośka
(pierwsze wpisy) Kosiek 09:50, 27 sty 2008 (UTC) - Tu można dyskutować o mnie i ze mną. Jedrek134: Twoje opowiadania bardzo mi się podobają i byłbym bardzo zadowolony, gdybyś napisał ich więcej, i gdybyś opisywał prawdziwe postacie. Kosiek 18:49, 9 lut 2008 (UTC) - Cóż... Akurat to drugie opowiadanie miało być na próbę. Pierwsze sprawiło mi dużo więcej przyjemności. Ale dobrze, jak znajdę czas, to napiszę więcej. Ale mam dużo pracy... Pewnie coś napiszę... Za jakiś czas. Avatarus 17:13, 1 mar 2008 (UTC) - no nie najgorsze te twoje opowiadania, ale wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko. Może się nie znam ale trochę za bardzo pędzisz. Historia jest ciekawsza, gdy płynie powoli rozwijając poruszane coraz to nowe wątki. Pomysły masz ciekawe ale moja rada to - nie pędź tak ;) Kosiek 19:04, 1 mar 2008 (UTC) - No, wiesz... Przyjrzyj się dobrze: w każdym opowiadaniu dzieje się praktycznie jedna rzecz: w pierwszym kolejny atak na Av-Matoran, w drugim nowi Toa, w trzecim poznają swoją moc, w czwartym umierają, a w piątym powraca Vahi. W każdym jest praktycznie jeden wątek! Widziałeś filmy Bionicle? Tam to dopiero się wszystko szybko dzieje! Kosiek 14:37, 2 mar 2008 (UTC) - Sorry. Zdenerwowałem się. Teraz piszę coś, jak pamiętniki innych, ale nie do końca. Ponieważ ja opisuję to nie tylko z perspektywy bezbronnego dziecka, ale w dodatku założenie jest takie, że mrok niesie ukojenie, a światło ból. Poza tym uważam to za trochę nie uczciwe, że dobre są wszystkie żywioły, oprócz cienia. Dlatego też piszę teraz z perspektywy istot, które zawsze były uznawane za złe. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Avatarus 17:44, 2 mar 2008 (UTC) - Jeżeli cię uraziłem lub zdenerwowałem to przepraszam. Chodziło mi o to, że mógłbyś trochę rozwinąć każdą z tych części. Jak wspomniałem pomysły masz fajne. Jak z tą nową Vahi... czy coś. Ja wyraziłem tylko swoją opinię. A co do tego cienia o którym napisałeś, to się zgadzam. Wbrew pozorom lubię cień XD. Zachęcam cię, żebyś spojrzał coraz na moją stronę i opowiadania. pozdro... ps. Jeżeli chodzi o te filmy to mam wszystkie trzy. W masce światła nie jest jeszcze tak strasznie szybko, ale w legendach metru nui ojoj... Nie ma nawet wzmianki na temat marbuzakh(czy jakos tam). A w sieci mroku nie ma o masce światła i toa hagh, choć są rahaga... A i moja opowieść "pamiętnik wygnańca" nawiązuje do filmu "legendy metru nui" Można zobaczyć podobieństwa. Teraz szykuję się na 3 i 1 część tych filmów... Avatarus 18:58, 2 mar 2008 (UTC) - Niezłe te opowieści o Kraahkan :D Mam tylko kilka pytań: 1) Skąd wzięła się Naina? 2) Jak się "połączyli" tzn. ślub itd. 3) Kraahkan ma wiele rówieśniczek, kto narobił ich więcej? XD XD XD Kosiek 19:31, 2 mar 2008 (UTC) - To po kolej. 1) Naina to po prostu kolejna przedstawicielka rasy Vampraha. Błękitnych nietoperzy. 2) Cóż, wymyśliłem to niedawno. Moja teoria opiera się na tym, że połączyli się energetycznie. A ślub może i był. 3) Czy to nie oczywiste? Pisałem o osadzie. Vamprah jest przywódcą osady, a więc składa się z wielu istot jego rasy. Kosiek 19:34, 2 mar 2008 (UTC) - No, a teraz więcej o mojej teorii. Tridax pod może trzymać w sobie Mroczne Pijawki, nie? Stwierdziłem, że równie dobrze może trzymać energię, a właściwie to nawet bardziej logiczne. Tak więc Vamprah przekazał Nainie swoją energię, a skoro Tridax pod jest po części zrobiony z protodermis, ta energia może uformować się w ciało. To właśnie moja teoria. Cóż, wobec tego chyba oczywiste jest, że według takowej teorii młode nietoperze rozwijają się wewnątrz Tridaxu. To tyle. :D OnuaDobra masz mnie wiesz czemu to zrobiłem jusz ci mówię dlatego bo musiałem bo się na tym nie znam i muszę od kogoś ściągnąć. Kosiek 20:01, 7 mar 2008 (UTC) - Teraz pracuję nad kilkoma stronami. :) Proszę o cierpliwość... The Great Pridak.Jeśli nasze strony są do siebie podobne to sory. BIONICLEFANEK Nie wiem o co ci chodzi ale napisałem prawdziwe informacje o Gaaha. Kosiek 12:58, 12 mar 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, skoro tam twierdzisz... Mnie się jednak wydaje, że jeśli w artykule jest kilkanaście błędów, których wstydziłby się drugoklasista, to raczej nie jest to artykuł o prawdziwym stworzeniu. Razar NIE PISZ ZMYŚLONYCH HISTORII! Jak już to idźcie do forum bionicle! Jeszcze raz cię przyłapie, to zostaniesz zbanowany! Dotyczy się to do wszystkich co piszą głupoty! Kosiek 13:33, 13 mar 2008 (UTC) - Sorki, ale inni piszą te strony jako artykuły, a jako strony użytkownika. To o ile wiem oznacza, że to, co jest stroną użytkownika nie jest jednocześnie artykułem, zgadza się? Wobec tego uważam, że to, co jest stroną użytkownika, podlega nieco innym zasadom. Kosiek 13:37, 13 mar 2008 (UTC) - To nie jest miłe, wiesz? Usuwasz NASZĄ WŁASNOŚĆ. Może Ci przeszkadzać, ale jeśli tak, to powinieneś nas o tym poinformować, a nie na siłę pozbawiać naszej własności. Prawo Wiki to jedno, a Prawo Narodu to co innego. Nie możesz nam zakazywać samego posiadania pomysłów. Czytaj: jak teraz wkleję na to forum moje pomysły, SKORO JE KURCZE WYKASOWAŁEŚ!!! Kosiek 13:41, 13 mar 2008 (UTC) - Jeszcze jedno: jeśli chcesz niszczyć nasze pomysły (więc jesteś PRZESTĘPCĄ), to chociaż rób to porządnie. Werax - Wiesz może Kosiek, jak można odzyskać nasze dane, które ten Razar usunął? Kosiek 14:00, 13 mar 2008 (UTC) - Nie jestem pewien, czy zwykły użytkownik może to zrobić. Sądzę, że przydałby się tu moderator. Werax - moderator? Razar - No dobrze strony jeszcze można odzyskać, ale stawiam warunek skopiujcie to do forum i informacje na stronach zapisze w wordzie. Jak sie zajerestrujecie na forum to to co nie zdążycie skopiować ja wam wyśle prywatna wiadomością. I Morderatorzy są na forach a to jest encyklopedia! Kosiek 19:57, 13 mar 2008 (UTC) - Więc twierdzisz, że każdy może usuwać strony, tak jak ty? Cóż, nie zauważyłem... A i jeszcze jedno: nie przywróciłeś moich stron (z wyjątkiem tej o Nainie), ani mojej grafiki. Razar Zajerestruj się na forum i ci prześle. A drogi chłopcze zobacz sobie tą stronę przejrzyj grupy. http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:U%C5%BCytkownicy Kosiek 12:41, 14 mar 2008 (UTC) - Czy już nie można nosić pseuda "Kosiek", żeby ktoś pisał do ciebie "chłopcze"? BIONICLEFANEK Ha ha ha.Nabraliście się!!!Pisałem nieprawdziwe informacje dlatego, bo chciałem wiedzieć jak to jest być zablokowany i udało to mi się!Pewnie się zastanawiacie jak to jes być zablokowanym.Kiedy jesteście zablokowani i wejdziecie Encyklopedie Bionicle to od tej chwili po wyjściu ztej encyklopedji nie wolno wam naniom wchodzić.Jeżeli wejdziecie na tą stronę (i bendziecie zablokowani) to niemożecie:edytować,dstarczać nowe grafiki.Żeby zostać odblokowanym trzeba po wej ściu na encyklopedie bionicle czekać (bez ponownego wchodzenia na nią) 24 godziny potem zostaniecie odblokowani.Kosiek okłamałem, ale to była część mojego planu "jak mnie zablokować".Aha, podaj przykłady moich błendów dobrze? Akinui-a jakie to niby bzdury pisze hę???????????????????????????????????????? Kosiek 10:48, 21 mar 2008 (UTC) - Bioniclefanku, dlaczego usunąłeś informacje o mnie jako o użytkowniku? Akinui-no dobra chłopie, pisz co wiesz na mój temat, bo ty świętym na bombe nie jesteś. Avatarus 19:19, 19 mar 2008 (UTC) - hej kosiek, a ty co się odgryzasz co? Jeżeli to miało być odreagowanie, to lepiej odreaguj sobie na lustrze, a nie na moich opowieściach. Przecież nie prosiłem cię abyś bawił się w Razara :/! Skoro coś nie tak to napisz na moje gg: 7657635 ps. z góry "dziękuję" ci :/ Kosiek 19:23, 19 mar 2008 (UTC) - 1) Nie mam GG. 2) Razar chciał, więc robię to, co chce, nie do mnie miej pretensje. Bioarek 11:34, 20 mar 2008 (UTC) Te głupoty proszę ciebię Akinui to : maska Gaaha, toa Vikiri i miasto Vo metru. No to kurde, pisz sobie o Akinui co chcesz!!! Czy naprawdę musimy się kucić!?! Kosiek 14:58, 20 mar 2008 (UTC) - To ty się kłóciłeś, że piszę w złym miejscu. Nie wszędzie, gdzie coś napisałeś piszą akurat o tobie. Bioarek 11:34, 20 mar 2008 (UTC) No to bardzo dobrze że inni nie piszą wszędzie gdzie ja coś napisałem tylko o mnie.Przepraszam za słowo "dupku", ale mnie poniosło przesto krytykowanie mnie przez innych!Wiesz co ja też chyba zacznę pisać opowieści. Kosiek 15:24, 20 mar 2008 (UTC) - Razar nie pozwala. Jesteś zarejestrowany na Bionicle Forum? Kadinnui Jestem tu nowy. Kosiek sam wymyśliłeś że Vamprah porozumiewa się mentalnie? Vamprah to makuta czy nie bo już nie wiem, a twoje opowieści są fajne. Kosiek 14:58, 21 mar 2008 (UTC) - Eee, jak przeczytałeś moje opowieści, skoro Razar je usunął? (Vamprah porozumiewa się mentalnie, przeczytaj artykuł o nim). Akinui-pewnie tak jak ja przeczytał twoje opowieści jak jeszcze nie był zalogowany. KadinnuiByło tak jak powiedział Akinui. Bioniclefanek Myślisz że mnie obchodzi Razar Srazar!?! Jeżeli mi coś usunie, to to wkleje. Przeciesz mogę zapisać moje opowieści na kompie. Razar i tak mnie nie może zablokować, bo jestem zablokowany. Kosiek 13:47, 24 mar 2008 (UTC) - Tak, wiem o tym. Ale co będziesz się z głupim kłócił? (Nie bierz tego do siebie, Razar). BioniclefanekMogę się z nim kłócić. co mi, lub jemu się stanie? Przećież mogę się do ciągłego wklejania przyzwyczaić. Bioniclefanek Siema. Czy chcesz żeby Razar został zablokowany? Ten który wszystim wiele czasem bez powodu usuwał rużne rzeczy innym użytkownikom np.: ich opowieści, itd? Kosiek 08:35, 25 mar 2008 (UTC) - Ja chcę. Bioniclefanek Dobra, to mam pierwszy głos! Bioniclefanek Kosiek wejdź na dyskusję Razara i się podpisz, jasne. Kosiek 16:53, 25 mar 2008 (UTC) - Sprawdź, bo mój głos już tam jest. >:D Kadinnui Pierwszy raz widzę żeby dziewczyna lubiła bionicle. Kośka - To mało widziałeś. Na Bionicle Forum pisali, że jest sporo zarejestrowanych, a co dopiero tak w ogóle. Cóż, kwestia charakteru. Prośba Czy mógłbyś (jesteś na pfb kraahkan więc nie wiem jakiej jesteś naprawdę płci)nie pisać bzdur że mazeka to pierwsza toa? jeśli nie to poinformuję odpowiednie osoby. Kosiek 16:47, 26 mar 2008 (UTC) - To nie ja! Sprawdź sobie! Poza tym... O co chodzi??? Przenosisz, bo "Toa" napisali wielką literą? "Toa" pisze się wielką literą. (Dobra, skoro już z PFB tu o tym piszą, to dobra. Nazwa "Kosiek" to pomyłka. Tak to jest, jak się pyta brata: "Jakbyś to napisał?". No a potem już byłoby dziwnie nagle zmieniać podpis. Dobrze wiem że to ty jesteś kraahkan i podajesz się na pfb za kobietę. nie rozumiem czemu? Kosiek 17:52, 26 mar 2008 (UTC) - Dlaczego twierdzisz, że osiem pomyłek (bo na tylu stronach pisałam o sobie w rodzaju żeńskim), niż jedna. Poza tym to jedna z pierwszych stron, na których pisałam, a jak gdzieś piszę to po polsku, a wtedy nie byłam pewna swojej polszczyzny. To aż tak trudne do zrozumienia??? Dziwne... BioiniclefanekSkoro jesteś kobietą to niemusisz się tego wstydzić. Może powin'naś' zmienić nazwę na Kośka, ja niemuszę zmieniać nazwy bo jestek chłopakiem i się tego nie wstydzę. Ps: "nie" z przymiotnikami i przysłówkami pisze się razem, a "nie" z czasownikami pisze się odzielnie. Kosiek 13:33, 27 mar 2008 (UTC) - Ale ja to wiem. :D A jak się zmienia nazwę użytkownika? Bioarek Tego to ja niewiem. Podpisuj się jako: użytkownik:Kosiek|Kośka, albo zrób tak jak ja. Napisałem Kośka kliknij na ten wyraz i będzie wszystko gotowe. Poprostu podpisuj się jako Kośka i niezapomnij postawić po obu stronach wyrazu "Kośka" znaków: . Opowiadania powracają Kośka - Hej. Żeby teraz nikt się nie czepiał: przeróbka opowiadań. Teraz akcja rozgrywa się na Igni-Nui. A Toa to nie Phantoka, ale też istoty biomechaniczne. The Great Pridak - Kośka została zbanowana? Kośka - Nie. Razar źle pisał. Można mieć opowieści, ale tylko na jednej stronie użytkownika. Nie można mieć po prostu podstron. The Great Pridak - Aha.Trochę dziadosko:/.Ale jak i tak ich tu nie daję,mam je na PFB(i tam spokojnie mogą być przez cały czas). Kośka - Mnie i Weraxowi i jakiemuś jeszcze (nie wiem, czy tu jest zarejestrowany, username: Takadox10) napisali, że "już nie można zamieszczać". Może to znaczy, że już za dużo użytkowników pisało? (A właściwie, to napisali w końcu, za co mnie "zbanowali"? Bo mnie nie napisali, za co, a zablokowali całkiem ( :( ), więc nie wiem.) Zbanowali za zrobienie zamieszania na PFB, s Swoje Fan Fick'i ciągle można dawać ile sie chce. Kośka - Że ja zamieszanie robiłam? Moja wina, że się Gontu uczepili? The Great Pridak - Na PFB pisali,że nie można już pisać powieści? Przecież np. ten Takadox10 cały czas pisze swoje historie, a jakoś go za to nie zbanowali. Kośka - Zbanowali, tylko na święta odblokowali wszystkich. Ale mnie, to ładny prezent: usunęli ostrzeżenie, ale zbanowali. I w dodatku nie pokazali (Nivawk Nuva) za co mi dają ostrzeżenia i za co banują. Bioarek Powiedz Razarowi żeby mnie nie blokował. Mam nowe konta. Nie rozumiesz? Powtórzę "Kocham cię" znaczy, yy, że się zakochałem w tobie! Masz jeśli nie to je ściągnij i będziemy pisać do ty do mnie, ja do ciebie, do Razara, Maxilosa485, SF'a, Avartusa i innych. Ja założyłem konto na wczoraj i poprosiłem Maxilos'a485 po mógł mi cię poderwać :D Kośka - A widziałeś mnie kiedyś? Maxilos485 - Jemu pewnie chodzi o to ze jesteś pierwsza dziewczyna, która interesuje sie bioniclami. Bioarek - Mylisz się Maxilos485. Jesteś mądra, sprawiedliwa, dobra. Na pewno cię kocham ( Bo po opisie twojej matki wynika że ona jest piękna więc ty też, bo wiesz co to znaczy "dziedziczenie cech po rodzicach"? Wiesz co to są geny? ) Wiem, no ale też chciałbym ją zobaczyć ;) Kośka - A skąd masz opis mojej matki? Bioarek - Z twojego pamiętnika: "Jej piękne, brązowe oczy spoglądały na mnie z radością". Chcesz być moją dziewczyną? Kośka - (Odpowiem mailem) Bioarek - Kośka, odpowiedz chcesz być moją dziewczyną?!? Kośka - A co przez to rozumiesz? Kośka - Coś mi maile nie dochodzą do ciebie. Ale może znajdę coś innego. SF - Kurde, ludzie, tu mnie macie rozśmieszacie mnie do łez! (hahahahaha) nic o niej nie wiesz i już startujesz. Pójdziesz ze mną na solówkę (wiesz po co?)? PFFB Kośka - Czy ktoś z was zarejestrował się już na PFFB? :D TAKANUI Tak, ja. I nie ,,PFFB", tylko ,,PFB". TAKANUI Kośka - PFFB. Czytaj historię zmian. To tu. Zmieniona strona, specjalnie do prac fanów Bionicle. P'olskie '''F'ikcje 'F'anów 'B'ionicle. Akinui - Ile masz setów, Kośka? Kośka - 12 średnich, 2 małe i zestaw Tarakava. Ze średnich: jeden z każdej drużyny, dwa od serii Inika. Małe: jeden matoranin z Metru Nui i jeden Rahaga. nie jestem Maxilosem485 tylko Bioarkiem a Maxilos485 podał mi swoje hasło wię c go nie blokuj bo cię zabijemy Razar. No to odpowiec chcesz być moją dziewczynom i daj swoją grafikę. Kośka - Ale co przez to rozumiesz? Mieszkam na Podkarpaciu, więc daleko od morza. (Jesteś z nad morza?) SF - Arek wrzuć na luz, tak od razu pytać czy chce być twoją dziewczyną? To nie wypada. Po co ci jej grafika? TAKANUI Bo chce zobaczyć czy jest ładna, lub nie jest ładna. Znam takich jak ty, na ładną polecisz, a jeśli będzie brzydka to ja odrzucisz. TAKANUI Kośka - Super, ale ja nie mam zamiaru zamieszczać tu swoich zdjęć, a maile do Bioarka nie dochodzą. I mikrofon mam uszkodzony, więc posłuchać też mnie nie posłucha. (Czy on każdą dziewczynę, poznaną w internecie, prosi o zdjęcie?) SF - poprosił cię o zdjęcie, żeby mi je wysłać, żebym mu zrobił konto ps. tak, że sorki, że Ci się narzuca , a jak chcecie coś pisać o Mnie to na mojej dyskusji, OK? Kadinnui Kośka zarejestrowałem się na PFFB ale każą mi czekać aż mnie przyjmie strona. To znaczy że nie mogę się zalogować? Kośka - Odbierz pocztę (mailową) i kliknij w odnośnik. Wtedy ci aktywuje konto. Ignika109-masz jakieś gry o bioniclach? Kośka - A po co? Ignika109-Na konkurs MOC. Kośka - Gdy na konkurs modeli??? Ignika109-tak. Re: własne opowiadania / fan fiction Może pisz je w podstronach Twojej strony użytkownika? Np. Użytkownik:Kośka/opowiadanie1 etc. Ewentualnie dorzuć do w:c:bioniclefanfiction lub w:c:custombionicle. (Każdą ze stron na wiki można oceniać. Można zrobić ranking opowiadań napisanych przez użytkowników pl.bionicle.) -- Nef (talk) 23:22, 20 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - '''Nie, dziękuję. Może ty za to wejdź na [http://czarneskrzydla.mojeforum.net/index.php?sid=4220cfd7d391d174c1d88322969cab7d PF'F'''B] : Tam nic nie ma? Jest tylko jakiś regulamin. -- Nef (talk) 09:06, 21 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Nie ma, bo nie jesteś zarejestrowany. >:( Poza tym podstrony są tu usuwane, więc nie będę robić podstron. A na angielskiej nie będę zamieszczać, bo szczerze pisząc po prostu nie chce mi się tłumaczyć dwunastu stron A4. : Ej, to wrzuć tutaj. Jedno opowiadanie ponoć możesz mieć. (Jak by co, to wrzuć do User:Ppiotr/opowadanie. Ja jeszcze nie wykorzystałem mojego limitu. <<<-;) 12 stron to ładny kawałek tekstu. Fajne to? -- Nef (talk) 13:26, 26 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Co ci szkodzi zarejestrować się i sprawdzić? Przy okazji możesz tam zadawać pytania i będziesz mógł zobaczyć konkursy i inne takie. A podstrony usuwali i grozili banicją. : No dobra, zarejestrowałem się. Gdzie szukać Twojego opowiadania? -- Nef (talk) 18:50, 26 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Jestem tam Kraahkan. Tu daję odnośnik do opowieści. Czy wiesz, że...? To pogrupowanie to nie jest dobry pomysł. Każde to jedno losowanie. Zerknij na pierwszą stronę, bardzo dużo punktów na nią wskakuje. Jeśli chcesz pogrupować rzeczy na stronie Czy wiesz że to podziel komentarzami pomiędzy . -- Nef (talk) 08:18, 2 maj 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Wiesz, nie chodziło o to, żeby losował grupy. Wręcz odwrotnie: z każdej grupy jedną ciekawostkę: jedną o Piraka/Inika, jedną o Brutace, jedną o Barrakach, jedną o Av-Matoranach, jedną o Phanotka, jedną o Makutach, jedną o konkretnym Makucie i jedną inną. : Tylko tych grup jest za dużo, moim zdaniem. Zerknij na pierwszą stronę, 10 punktów. Dwa-trzy ogarniam wzrokiem i coś zostaje w głowie. 10 muszę już przeczytać. A jak pierwszy czy drugi punkt jest fajny, to klikam, żeby się dowiedzieć więcej i pozostałych 8 już nie przeczytam. *Moim zdaniem* - wcale nie twierdzę, że mam rację. Jak to widzisz? -- Nef (talk) 08:38, 2 maj 2008 (UTC) Kośka - I? : Co "i"? -- Nef (talk) 09:29, 2 maj 2008 (UTC) Kośka - I co w związku z tym? : Zgadzasz się, że jest za dużo grup -> zmniejszysz ich liczbę. Nie zgadzasz się -> powiesz dlaczego nie. Tyle związków. -- Nef (talk) 11:09, 2 maj 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Ah, o to chodzi. Uważam, że nie jest ich za dużo. Ktoś zapyta: "Dlaczego jest grupa ciekawostek o Brutace"? Bo jest ich dużo. "Dlaczego są dwie grupy ciekawostek o Makutach"? Bo są ogólne i szczegółowe. Tyle. : Ale na Czy wiesz że / pierwszej stronie nie widać, że każdy punkt jest z jakiejś konkretnej grupy. No i pierwsza strona jest raczej dla ludzi, którzy są tu po raz piewszy. Więc nawet jak im napiszesz, że to grupa taka, a tamto inna, to oni i tak nie będą wiedzieli, dlaczego te grupy mają sens. Ciekawostka ma zaciekawić i wciągnać dalej. Jak już potrafisz powiedzieć, które info jest z jakiej grupy, to pewnie już znasz te wszystkie ciekawostki i nie będziesz klikała. (-; : Za skomplikowane i za dużo, o to mi chodzi. -- Nef (talk) 13:11, 2 maj 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Jestem innego zdania. Jeśli ktoś jest tu pierwszy raz, to może nie zapytać samego siebie: "Fajnie, że Vican był Le-Matoraninem, ale kto to ten Vican???". : Ok, zgadzam się. Pewnie zada sobie takie pytanie. Dlatego warto, żeby Vican i Le-Matoran były odnośnikami. I jeśli sobie zada, to może kliknać i doczytać na odpowiedniej stronie. Tylko jak kliknie, to już nie przeczyta pozostałych 9 punktów. Więc - uważam - nie warto ich wszystkich wrzucać. Jeśli będą ze trzy, to rzucasz okiem i łapiesz wszystkie, nawet jeśli coś zaraz klikniesz. Jak punktów jest więcej niż 2-3-4, to już nie łapiesz całości. Widzisz dużo-bardzo-dużo-tekstu. No a skoro kliknie, to nie przeczyta reszty. : Zerknij na kilka innych wiki. Najlepiej dużych. (To nie jest tak, że inni wiedzą wszystko i trzeba ich w 100% kopiować. Ale warto podglądać duże wiki, tam są ludzie bawiący się w "przestawianie klocków" i sprawdzanie co/jak ludzie klikają i czytają.) Jeśli są wrzucane "czy wiesz że", najlepsze artykuły czy najlepsze fotki, to zwykle jest ich tylko kilka. Bardziej 3-4, niż 10. -- Nef (talk) 15:29, 2 maj 2008 (UTC) Kośka - A co za problem kliknąć środkowym przyciskiem myszki, żeby otworzyło się w nowym oknie? Poza tym możesz cofnąć stronę. To nie jest wytłumaczenie. : Chyba zagadaliśmy temat na śmierć. (-; Po prostu uważam, że "mniej to więcej". Żeby kogoś zachęcić, zaciekawić, należy dać mu odrobinę i kusić dalej. A nie walić od razu z 10 punktów. Na poparcie mojego odczucia mam przykład innych wiki, które raczej dają mniej. I tyle. : Najistotniejsze jest i tak, że tyle osób ma fun z dodawania kolejnych punktów do Czy wiesz że. Miłej zabawy, z mojej strony EOT. -- Nef (talk) 17:20, 2 maj 2008 (UTC) Kośka - No to w czym problem? Chcesz komuś dać palec, żeby odgryzł ci rękę? Lepiej dać mu od razu dłoń, żeby nie miał tak nagłego apetytu. Kosiek SF - Kośka używasz jeszcze swojego starego konta? ostatnia aktywność: 05:57, 5 maj 2008 Kośka - Jakiego starego? Nie zakładałam drugiego. A jeśli chodzi o to, że mało robię, to mało robię, bo jak robię dużo, to piszą, że źle, a jak nie robię, tylko proszę o zrobienie lub komentuję to też, że źle. Tak więc wolę obserwować. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak MegaStorm stwierdził, że należę do wandali, co wprawiło mnie w furię i miałam ochotę go rozszarpać. SF - Chodzi mi o Użytkownik:Kosiek Kośka - To strona przekierowująca. Dawgra-Jesteś Adminem mojej wiki (Zaproszenie). Kośka - Jakiej wiki? Dawgra-Custom bionicles Pl.Planujemy coś? Kośka - Możesz podać odnośnik? Nie wiem, jaki adres. A co mamy planować? Dawgra- http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com Coś na temat wiki. Jestem adminem tej wiki. Ja Bioarek hasło do admina AdiMDextreme to :adiadi.widzisz Razar jeszcze coś mogęzrobic teraz wszyscy co chcom mogom być adminami . jeszcze raz się zbuntowałem i teraz cię załatwiłem Razarze , ale to już koniec wojnyteraz to ja ja wygrałem ,a dalej to się poddaję i jak coś jeszcze zrobisz razar to ja juz tylko będe sie patrzeć .poprostu to był mój ostatni ruch pa wszystkim już odchądzę chyba na zawsze z tej Biopedi.Pa jak by co to moje gg to : 13632706 . 83.238.216.38 - http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/gaku745/ChimoruKit/chkpfbv3.002.png Kośka - Kto mi tu spam wrzuca??? Widzisz miło się widzieć w spamerach? :) A jeżeli cie zbanowali to z przyczyny że jesteś głupia i cierpisz na schizoframie przezco zrobiłas wielki zamet na PFB . Nie chce żadnych pierdoł i wykrętów słyszeć! Przez cały czas pokazujesz własną "mądrość". Dorośnij! To że Razar ci usunął prace to nie znaczy aby się złościć nie powinny tu być! Możesz sobie założyć bloga i tam ktoś cię doceni! Jednakże to że kiedy ty je dawałaś nikt ci nie zwrócił uwagi to nie usprawiedliwienie! Bar był zajęty na własnym forum a Razar jeszcze nie miał admina. Prócz tego podobno za każde usunięcie i wszystko pytał się Bara czy sie z tym zgadza! Zaraz i tak odpiszesz i zaczniesz durnie pierdolić, kłócić się, obrażać, Denerwować! Mam tego dosyć WYDOROŚLEJ! Zanim coś napiszesz przeczytaj to 5 lub 10 razy a może zauważysz co jest w tym niewłaściwego. Prócz tego lecz sie kobieto na nerwy! Najlepszym sposobem na układ nerwowy jest dobre wyspanie się, może lepiej idź do psychiatry! Schizofremia u ciebie najbardziej jest widoczna. Prócz tego zauważ jesteś N00bem od każdego jesteś lepsza próbujesz dokazywać i zawsze dajesz własną racje! Tu niema żadnych idiotów, a stawianiem się nie pokazujesz się jako ta inteligentna tylko na odwrót! Nie jesteś największym pępkiem świata gdzie każdy ma być dobry dla ciebie. Przyszedł tu Adminstrator wiki central nie pokazuje poziomu ale tobie dobrze jest schować za jego kolanami?! Niemasz pojęcia z km się nawet zadajesz! Takutanuva000-nie ,,schizofremia" tylko schizofrenia. Kośka * 1) Razar miał uprawnienia. * 2) Pytałam później Bara i to, że Razar usuwał nie było z nim uzgadniane. * 3) Mam bloga i forum. Nie martw się, umiem o siebie zadbać. * 4) Na PFB zbanowali mnie dlatego, że wszyscy twierdzili, że ja muszę zakończyć to, co inni robią. Ciekawe jak, myślałam. I mnie zbanowali. Na innych forach też banują za nic, nie wiem, czy wiesz. * 5) Nie pokazuję mądrości, tylko inteligencję i logikę, a to zupełnie co innego. * 6) Nie ma? Przepraszam, ale sami się wyzywacie od idiotów, więc najpierw tego zaprzestańcie, a przestanę was tak traktować. * 7) Nie mam schizofrenii, pokaż mi dowody, a nie pisz, że "to widać". * 8) Po co mi psychiatra? Wiem więcej o psychice ludzkiej, niż ci się wydaje. * 9) To nie ja zrobiłam zamęt na PFB. Inni zaczęli pytać, ja odpowiadałam. Kiedy chcieli, żebym przestała, przestałam. Ale inni nadal pytali. Wtedy napisali: "skończ to". Ale ponieważ nie miałam wpływu na innych, bo kazali mi się w to nie mieszać, zwalili wszystko na mnie i tak się skończyło. * 10) Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale to nie na temat. * 1) Taa Jasne. Waczył o nie! A kiedy MS zauważył co narobił i sobie nie radził z usuwaniem opowiadań wyznaczył go! ''Megastrom (13-03-2008 13:35) Nie dam sobie rady z tym wszystkim, a więc daję ci status admina razar (13-03-2008 13:36) lecz to nie oznacza że ty nie będziesz nic robił na wiki i odejdziesz z tamtąd mam rekolekcje więc coś zobacze Megastrom (13-03-2008 13:37) Ja też mam rekolekcje Megastrom (13-03-2008 13:37) A poza tym to ja usuwam fałszywe artykuły i blokuję userów od kilku dni razar (13-03-2008 13:37) wiesz zobacz historie razar (13-03-2008 13:38) wczoraj sie wnerwiłem i usunołem strone ale kjedna osoba przyszła i przywróciła ją i kilka innych razar (13-03-2008 13:39) takich jak toa voriki a o tym że sobie niedajesz trady to wiem Megastrom (13-03-2008 13:39) Dobra, dałem ci status admina '' 2) Jednakże zapytałem sie bara i chodziło mu o artykuły typu Tahu! Jeżeli nie wierzysz to pokaże ci cytaty które dostałem od Razara. ''Jeżeli nie wierzysz co do zmowy do blokowanych to proszę: Megastrom (28-03-2008 14:03) Zablokuj go całkowicie razar (28-03-2008 14:04) Tylko mam pytanie czy jego ukochaną też? Megastrom (28-03-2008 14:04) Kośkę?? Nie blokuj jej A tu jest na temat usuwanych opowiadań: razar (14-03-2008 13:58) "Werax - Uprzedzam cię, Razar, jeżeli znowu mi skasujesz moje dane o moich opowiadaniach, tego ci nie daruję!" Zaniedługo sie zacznom banicje Megastrom (14-03-2008 13:59) A skasowałeś to opowiadanie ze strony o użytkowniku?? razar (14-03-2008 13:59) jakie? Megastrom (14-03-2008 14:00) To Weraxa razar (14-03-2008 14:02) http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Werax jedyne takie to spis tych opowiadan i moje prace ale w moich pracach to prace skasowane Megastrom (14-03-2008 14:02) Po co je kasowałeś?? Megastrom (14-03-2008 14:03) Nie były na oddzielnej stronie, więc mogłeś je zostawić Megastrom (14-03-2008 14:03) A sorry, jednak były 3) A znasz osobe o nicku Psychiatra? 4) Masło maślane! To ma być mądrość i logika? 5) zobacz punkt 8) 6) Jedynym idiotom i N00bem jesteś ty! Niechodzi o wyzywanie od idiotów chodzi o to jak bieżesz każda osobe zawsze zamieżasz sie wymądżać (zapisze na kompa wszystkie dyskusje bo jak to pokazałem 3 osobami to się skręcali ze śmiechu z twoich wypowiedzi! Moge się zasugerować czymś takim: "Kośka - Takanui! Słowo "Kosiek" to liczba pojedyncza, więc rodzaj męski, nie męsko osobowy! O Kanerho, jakby nie wystarczał nam Razar, który nie wie, z czym i jak pisze się "nie". Poza tym nikogo nie pytaliście, a co do usuwania, to nie ostrzegaliście. I to jest nieuczciwe. Nie wiem, czy zauważyliście, ale ja piszę "usunęliście bez ostrzeżenia", a nie "usunęliście". I od początku o to chodziło! Jak się daje karę (w tym przypadku często niezasłużoną), to się wcześniej upomina! (Czy u was w Polsce tak się zachowują np. wasi rodzice? Bo u nas, na Goncie, ani teraz, w Polsce, moi rodzice zawsze za takie rzeczy najpierw upominają.) Poza tym, nie było udowodnione, piszesz? A to, że ktoś mieszka w Gdańsku jest? Jak ci nawet wyśle zdjęcie, to możesz napisać: "Skąd wiadomo, że to ty?". Nie da się udowodnić, więc to żadne wytłumaczenie. To tyle (Dalej proszę pisać w Dyskusja użytkownika:Jedrek134)" Do tego przyszedł komentarz: "chyba ma 5 z polaja XD" Twoje wypowiedzi równaj.ą się z kabaretem. próbujesz być mądra a pokazujesz swoją "logikę i inteligencje" 7) Taka mądra powinnaś wiedzieć co to jest schizofrenia i porównać objawy z własnym zachowaniem ;) Powiem ci jedynie coś takiego: Kiedyś w mojej szkole matka jednej dziewczynki miała schizofrenie. ciągle przychodziła do tej szkoły aby tam nakrzyczeć z byle powodu. kiedy ją sie chciało uspokoić to mówiła że zaraz zadzwoni na policje, a jak się ją tylko dotknęło to już mogła pobić za to że się ją dotknęło. Podobnie ty rzucasz sie z taką jak ty to określasz furią ;) 8) Widzisz tu pokazałaś się największym N00bem! I nie rozśmieszaj mnie 12 letnia dziewczynka która dopiero co przeszła podstawówkę ma więcej wiedzieć niż psychiatra który skończył szkołę (podstawówka gimnazjum) liceum lub technikum psychologiczne, licencjat i studia? o.O 9) Jasne ty pierwsza się zapytałaś czy nie zdziwiło ich jakie masz imię, bo chciałaś się pochwalić. Nie wiem co cię zmusiło chciałaś z niecić zazdrość swoją wyobraźnią przy osobach dużo starszych od ciebie? 10) Jest na temat tylko takie małe dzieci jak ty tego niewiedzą! A gdzie można zagłosować za tym, żeby Kośka przeznaczyła tę energię, którą marnuje na odpisywanie na głupoty, na pisanie czegoś interesującego? Jakieś strony na wiki, jakieś opowiadania... Że też nie szkoda Ci czasu, Kośka. )-: -- Nef (talk) 10:07, 23 maj 2008 (UTC) -DS (DragonShadow) -Martin11111 -AT -Akinui - Bioarek - Gaku Kośka - Szkoda, ale istnieje jakaś szansa na to, że taki ktoś zobaczy, jakie głupoty pisze, a trzeba ludziom pomagać. *westchnienie* Akinui - Kośka, twoja żałosnośc cię niszczy. Kośka - Rozumiem, że chciałeś mnie obrazić? Ale nie rozumiem, co przez to chciałeś wyrazić, bo ja w pomaganiu innym nie widzę nic żałosnego. Kośka - O przepraszam, ja się na żadne tego typu głosowania nie godzę, ponieważ są bez sensu. Jak ktoś sądzi, że pomaganie ludziom jest złe, to niech zachowa to dla siebie. Kośka - Dobrze, a teraz do 83.238.216.38. *1. To co? Miał? Miał. A ty uparcie twierdziłeś, że nie miał. *2. Ta, a skąd mogę wiedzieć, że to prawdziwe cytaty? >;D Dobra, ale nawet, jeśli są prawdziwe, to niczego nie udowadniają. *3. Nie, a kto to taki? Poza tym wcześniej pisałeś małą literą, a więc nie pisałeś o użytkowniku. *4. Co masło maślane? Bardzo konkretny argument: chcieli ode mnie czegoś, na co nie mam wpływu, czyli czegoś typu "zrób tak, żeby on zrobił". *5. Skoro to punkt przekierowujący, to raczej nie odpowiadam. *6. O przepraszam! A kto pozwolił ci pokazywać im nasze rozmowy? I ty uparcie twierdzisz, że ja jestem głupia? Poza tym jeśli chce się być dokładnym, to dokładnym się jest. Nie widzę w tym niczego zabawnego. Tylko idioci śmieją się z dokładności, ponieważ im jej brakuje. *7. Schizofrenia to choroba, niezależna od ciebie lub otoczenia. W moim przypadku to niezależne ode mnie, ale od otoczenia owszem. Całe życie na mnie "naskakują", to myślisz, że co robię? Bronię się, oczywiście. *8. A żebyś wiedział. Bo psychiatra uczył się teorii i to z książek. A mnie nauczyło życie. Owszem, nie było to typowe życie dziecka, wychowanego w wolnym kraju, ale cóż, to już tylko zasługa rówieśników. *9. Wcale nie ja się chwaliłam, tylko oni zaczęli się czepiać, że mój pseudonim jest dziwny, moje imię jest dziwne i że miejsce, z którego pochodzę nie istnieje tylko dlatego, że jego nazwa występuje w jakiejś książce. Poza tym oni nie byli zazdrośni, tylko, jak wszyscy, znaleźli we mnie ofiarę. *10. Nie, nie jest. Ty napisałeś: "Widzisz miło się widzieć w spamerach? :) A jeżeli cie zbanowali to z przyczyny że jesteś głupia (...)". Pomijając okropną liczbę błędów językowych to to nie ma sensu. Zaraz po "A" zacząłeś pisać na kompletnie inny temat. Kośka - Ejże! Na co ty sobie pozwalasz, ty z 83.238.216.38? Usuwasz moje wypowiedzi, bo tak ci prościej? Nic z tego. Jak już musiałeś zacząć kłótnię, to chociaż kłóć się z zasadami. A skoro już się nie kłócisz, tylko usuwasz moje wypowiedzi, to żegnam. Zanim coś napiszesz przeczytaj to 30 razy, zastanów się co napisałaś. I najważniejsze nie pisz tego! Prócz tego pamiętasz kiedyś ankietę na zbanowanie Razara? Jakoś niewidzie ciebie w mówieniu podobnie że niektórym osobą nie przystoi robić coś takiego i to nawet w ich własnych dyskusjach. Więc zanas usuwania tej ankiety poobserwuj ile osób sie znajdzie które są przeciw tobie! Kośka - To nie ja chciałam tej ankiety, tylko Bioarek, więc mnie nie wiń. Ciekawe, dlaczego zawsze, kiedy dzieje się coś złego, to później osądza się o to mnie. Poza tym widzę, ile osób jest przeciw mnie, widzę. Ale jeśli ty nie umiesz rozsądzić, kto się liczy za człowieka myślącego, to bardzo mi przykro, że nie widzisz, że pod tym względem ta grupa jest zdziesiątkowana. Co, głupimi się przejmujesz? Uważam, że skoro umiałeś odpowiadać na moje argumenty swoimi, choć bardzo mało przekonywującymi, to jesteś na tyle inteligentny, żeby rozpoznać głupotę.